The Reproduction Difficulties
by MintyThing
Summary: Amy is desperate. Sheldon is scared. Will the married couple survive a pillow talk about procreation? A/N: A sort-of prequel to "The Namesake Analysis". Excuse my spelling/styling mistakes. Enjoy! :)


Amy was huddled under a blanket. Quietly, she stared on an empty place next to Sheldon´s bed. Well, their bed now. It has been already two years after the big wedding and she was still not used to the surname Cooper. She still referred to 2311 Los Robles as her husband´s apartment, despite the fact in every document she already got her accommodation changed. Leonard moved out to Penny´s across the hall, but now the other young couple is buying a house near the university. Why? They are expecting a baby.

When the news were told this evening in the living room, everybody seemed so happy for them. Except miss Cooper. She tried to be excited for her bestie, but then after an amount of congratulations she went to bed by herself. The voices of the group were slowly vanishing, as the others returned to their own homes. The alone time gave her enough space to think, to consider future with her husband.

Everyone started a family already. Little Wolowitz baby came to world two years ago, now Bernadette agreed about a second child. Penny has finished her short actress career with unexpected pregnancy and Raj took things faster than he thought – his baby was the oldest one, because of his one-night-stand with a girl at Comic Con. But trouble led to love, marriage and happy little offspring. Only the Coopers remained childless.

Amy almost heard her biological clock ticking. At the age of thirty six there were no more ´later´ words – if she wants a child, she has to discuss it with Sheldon immediately. She knew he was trouble when she married him. She had to wait until their honeymoon for the first, awkward lovemaking. Sheldon´s love of repetition was put for a good use, but that was all.

He insisted on condom every single time – in a whole year, they did it fourteen times – once every month, as was written and scheduled in the the Marriage Agreement. The other two were bonus rounds on anniversary and her birthday. Despite a happiness that her quirky husband brought to her life, she craved a child, and Sheldon found it difficult to discuss the topic. But after today´s events, she decided it´s now or never.

Amy waited patiently for Sheldon to come to bed. She knew his routines – cleaning finished equations, showering and careful teeth brushing. Then, change into pyjamas intended for that day and slip under blanket next to her.  
"Goodnight, Amy." He kissed her softly on the forehead – she taught him to do that to prevent nightmares. As the light on nightstand went off, she collected enough courage to speak out loud.  
"I want a baby." She turned her head and stared intensively as his blue eyes opened.  
"Excuse me?" he was confused by her request, they hardly engaged in pillow talk.  
"I want us to have a child. My motherhood time is running out." Repeated, the demand sounded more and more stupid in her head. But there is no going back.  
"You mean like… you and me?" he pulled torso up on his elbows and looked her in the eye.  
"_Precisely_, Sheldon. I propose we create an offspring." Amy knew he was thinking. Tons of questions rushed in his head like in hers minutes ago. She waited patiently for the response.  
"Proposal declined, good night." He lay back down and pretended to be asleep. But Amy was not giving up so easily.

She pinched him on the arm and he squirmed. After he stooped his cries of pain – despite the pinch was nothing lethal – she finally had his full attention.  
"Sheldon, we_ need_ to discuss this!" with a simple click the light filled room again. She turned on her side, demanding to be close to her husband so she can be sure he listens to her, and also to be able to stop him from running away.  
"Why? Our life is perfect as it is."  
"Really? I would love to hear some details about the perfection." She sat up and folded hands over her chest.  
"Well, we have a proper living, loyal group of friends and we are also well-known science couple living in Los Angeles, confidently walking on a long path towards a Nobel price! Is there anything else we _need_ to achieve happiness?" he raised his eyebrows, expecting her to immediately agree. But she stayed still, scanning his body with an angry look. He pursed his lips a little.  
"A family." She answered simply and shortly, leaving Sheldon with highly confused look on his face.  
"But we have a family! My mother is willing to fly here from Texas on monthly bases and, if you need to, we can visit Orange County next week during the weekend. That is no problem." He intentionally avoided a word ´baby´. As if family was only the old and there is no possibility for new one.

"You know I was not talking about that. Why this is such a big deal to you? We talked about children before and were not bounded by any Agreement that time!" she took her glasses of the nightstand to see the whole expression on his face. But there was only one emotion, displayed in his eyes. Fear.  
"Yes, with a help of petri dish and medical equipment. But now, when you became more hippy-like under the influence from Penny, I doubt you´ll agree on that."  
"Your dubiety is giving you a good hint. No, I will not have a child from a petri dish. It´s unhuman."  
"Then the womb renting is still an option, don´t you think?" Amy´s anger was rising. The blood in her veins boiling. Her husband simply did not understand, did not _care_ for her craving. Tiny tears started escaping from her eyes.  
"No, I do not Sheldon. Why are you disgusted by the idea so much? Why are you seeking other options, not considering the natural one? So we will not use a condom during intercourse, no big deal. I hardly doubt one of us is carrying an infectious disease. If I were to speak for myself, I am completely faithful to you. What about you?" a cold smirk was created on her face.

"What? No! It´s not about the lovemaking…" he did not use the word coitus anymore, and she loved that "…I am worried, and, to be honest, repelled by the pregnancy progress. Changing tastes, gaining weight and a bunch of mood-swings! The horror." He shook his head as if trying to get a rid of something inside.  
"Excuse me, but I will be the one to carry our little miracle under heart."  
"Yes, of course I am aware of that. But the child will need a huge attention. Imagine it, sleepless nights and busy days! How I am supposed to win a Nobel prize with a little hyper chicken running around." Amy opened her mouth and sucked a breath in.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Erm… it came out selfishly, but believe me, I have more reasons why not to have a children, because…" he stopped in the middle of sentence. Amy was crying. Hard.  
"I just can´t believe you! Sheldon Lee Cooper, what a monster you are! Caring more about a stupid award then your family´s happiness! Look, I just want to be a mother before my time for childbearing runs out. So just fertilize me and I promise I will be no trouble to you anymore." She blinked few times, reconsidering her words again "Or you know what? I am not going to beg you for sperm. I want a baby. With you, or without you."

Sheldon felt his eyelid twitch. What does it mean, without him? He does not know life without Amy. His wife clearly decided to put up a marriage drama after this night´s Penny pregnancy announcement and he was desperate to ask if she was experiencing her menses. But he chose not to. This time, he needs to bring up the soft side of Sheldon Cooper. In order to make his wife happy, in order to make a lifetime decision.

Why was he so afraid of a child? The answer is simple. His childhood sucked and he knew Amy´s did too. They experienced family drama, bullying and loneliness. Struggle with fitting in today´s society forced him to lock himself inside, to not let emotions take over his brilliant mind. But then Amy came in and he allowed himself to think about starting a family… but when she brought this up, he just chickened out, as always. What if his child will have to go through the same troubles he experienced?

But what if not? He will be there, not like his own father – always drinking, always putting him down – no. Sheldon wants to make Amy happy. He wants to have a baby. Nobel prize is just a cover story, that goal has no more first place in his lifetime wishes. And Amy is right, if he wants so, there is no time to spare. They are getting older – together, it is wonderful – but the love came later, so is going to be newly planned child.

"With me."  
"What?" she winced, surprised he responded after such a long pause.  
"You are going to have a child with me."  
"Sheldon, I want you to want it. Do not make this decision because I say so. I know I push sometimes really hard, but that does not mean I don´t care about your feelings. I just cannot stand the insecure topic anymore. The question is still hanging above us. If we say right now, right there – no children, I will accept it."  
"No. Amy I want a family with you. I am just scared of the baby things, you know. I am worried if I am good enough." She dried her eyes with a finger.  
"You are always good enough. Now come here…" opening her arms, she took him into a warm hug. He did not object. She was happy now. A promise of a family with the man she loved. He changed over the years, still appealing to her heart. And now, she doesn´t have to hesitate confess him so.

"I love you." He loved how the words sounded out of her mouth, but he couldn´t help and added an annoyed sigh.  
"I know." Why this response? Well, Sheldon never liked to caption the obvious…

He couldn´t help, but to borrow a quote Leonard said years ago. Now, it accrued for the Coopers too.

_Our children will be smart __**and**__ beautiful._


End file.
